


Of Swords and Stars

by Punicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, F/M, Marauders' Era, Remadora, dramione - Freeform, jily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6565234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punicorn/pseuds/Punicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sirius Black was sitting in the throne room bored to death, listening to his parents drone on about responsibilities he didn’t want.<br/>Truth was, Sirius didn’t want to rule. Not in two weeks when his coronation would take place. Not ever."</p>
<p>Medieval AU where Sirius is rebellious royalty who spends his days wreaking havoc with his friend and nobleman James. They are joined by the beautiful Lily, the good ol' Peter, the illegal immigrant Remus, and the bestest of friends Harry and Draco (are we being sirius or not?)</p>
<p>Angst ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Swords and Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Our first fanfic. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride.

Sirius Black was sitting in the throne room bored to death, listening to his parents drone on about responsibilities he didn’t want.

Maybe he shouldn’t have rampaged the kitchens with James potter, his very best mate, but fact was he had heard all what was being recited at him many times before, and he was no closer to listening this time than he ever was.

“Son…” began his father, evidently gearing up for a fresh round of reprimanding, then saying when he saw the glassy-eyed expression on Sirius’ face, “Sirius Orion Black, are you even listening to me?”

“Yes, Father,” groaned Sirius automatically.

“Don’t use that tone with us young man,” said his mother. “If you disrespect us and the staff now, what will you do to your people as king?”

“To be frank, Mother, I don’t really care what I do to my people. They can do whatever they want to themselves.”

“This is your inheritance, and you should be grateful and honored for it!”

“And your inheritance is definitely not court jester,” added the King. “You are of pure lineage; all your ancestors possessed magical abilities, and although you haven’t yet,” he frowned, “it is a thing to pride yourself on.”

“I don’t think the peasants would be particularly pleased if I snorted flowers from my nose. They don’t like magic much, do they?”

The Queen disregarded that statement and pressed on, “Continue on like this and your kingdom will be as much of a mess as you caused the kitchens to be.”

Earlier in the day, he and James were out hunting and had found a nest of baby mice. Obviously, they couldn’t resist snatching them up and bringing them back to the castle, then replacing the spices cupboard with eau de mouse to help the cooks, young and old, “lighten up a little”. And obviously when they found out they pinned the blame onto him almost instantaneously.

“Like the kingdom isn’t already as messy as that fine beard of yours, father.” Silence. The King’s hand instinctively went to his beard, then pointed towards the door.

Soon he was stuck studying the map of his future kingdom, Grimmauld; even the name was boring. Sirius was sure that if he looked at the rotting parchment for any longer than two minutes his eyes would fall out. So instead, he flipped it over and began covering it in illustrious doodles of the flowers planted outside the study room. 

Truth was, Sirius didn’t want to rule. Not in two weeks when his coronation would take place. Not ever.

~*~

Eventually, he tired of drawing, and so decided to poke his head out into the hall, where he found his friend Wormtail, one of his father’s closest advisors sons. The handmaiden in attendance who was meant to make sure that Sirius was doing his work, (but in reality was far too busy admiring the most recently purchased tapestry) made a move as though to stop him, but Sirius rounded on her saying, “So I’m not allowed visitors? I’m a prisoner now?” It didn’t take much effort to convince her to leave the room. There weren’t many that enjoyed his company.

“Wormtail! Entertain me,” he called out. Lord Peter, known to Sirius as Wormtail, walked in, “How goes it Your Most Royalest Highnessest?”

“Same as ever, meetings, the most recent one excruciating.” “Not as excruciating as me beating you again at snap though right?” he shot back.

“Wormtail, I’ve known you for a good 15 years and not once have you beaten me at snap, or anything for the matter.”

Sirius rolled up his sleeves, Wormtail pulled a deck out of his pocket, and so whiled away several hours.

Later on, Lord Spall, Peter’s father arrived announcing his and Peter’s departure.

“Where are you two running off to?” Sirius asked seriously. “Ah, my boy, taxes, we must collect the taxes from a town nearly three miles south of the castle. It’s called Kinney.” Lord Spall explained. Sirius vaguely remembered the name from looking at the map for a solid two minutes a couple hours before. He also recalled that it was marked awkwardly. “Of course by town, I mean sewage dump,” he added, wrinkling his nose. "So we had best be off," the lord clapped his son on the back. 

“See you soon Sirius!” Peter exclaimed.

“Sir,” his father corrected. “Just a moment, actually. Your father mentioned something about you needing to get out of the castle, would you care to join us?”

Sirius would’ve preferred nothing more and eagerly ran up to pack; he figured it would be a short trip, so he only brought a change of clothes and his beloved sketchbook. As an afterthought he also added an old mangy cloak that he used whenever he wanted to go unnoticed. Then, feeling he was up for an adventure, he bid his parents a chilly farewell and readily left the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to our friend EJ for coming up with this AU (you can find her on Tumblr @geek-freak0-0).  
> Reviews are always in style.
> 
> -Mayya & Anya Waters


End file.
